


I Got My Facts Learned Real Good

by badgirlcarly



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Lies, M/M, Over the Knee, Punishment, Spanking, mouth soaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlcarly/pseuds/badgirlcarly
Summary: Ray gets caught in a lie.





	I Got My Facts Learned Real Good

Ray took down his pants slowly, his fingers clumsy. He had his back turned to Crow Horse, hiding his flushed face; the room was lit only with the yellow light of the bedside lamp, but Ray still felt compelled to hide his blush.

“I ain’t got all day,” Crow Horse said. 

Ray took a deep breath. He pushed his jeans and his shorts down past his knees, and he turned to face Crow Horse. Ray bent over Crow Horse’s lap, and Crow Horse’s steady hands laid Ray out over his knee.

Crow Horse rubbed his palm over Ray’s naked backside.

“I don’t enjoy this, you know,” Crow Horse said.

“Yes, you do.”

“Okay, yes, I do. But you sure as hell don’t, which is why you oughta straighten out and fly right.”

“Yes, sir,” Ray said.

Crow Horse sighed. “You ain’t gonna forget this one anytime soon, Raymond.”

“Yes, sir.”

Crow Horse waited another beat, his thumb massaging circles on Ray’s backside. Then he said, “All right,” and picked up the heavy, leather slipper beside him on the bed. Ray swallowed thickly, a squirming, ugly feeling condensing in his gut.

Ray squeezed his eyes shut. Crow Horse held the slipper up high, then brought it swinging down against Ray’s naked backside. All the breath left Ray’s chest, and his eyes flew open. Shit, that hurt. Ray ground his back molars together as the slipper fell again and again, each swat igniting a flash of pain. 

***

Crow Horse got home late, a few hours after Ray’s shift had ended. He dropped his hat on the kitchen counter, sighed—bone tired and in an ill mood.

“Hey,” Ray said. He dropped the dishes he was scrubbing in the sink, wiped his hands on his jeans, and went to press a kiss to Crow Horse’s cheek.

Crow Horse’s hands fell naturally against Ray’s body, holding him gently at the waist.

“You and I have got to have a little talk,” he said.

Ray nodded, but he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at Crow Horse’s tone. “Okay.”

He went to sit at the kitchen table, but Crow Horse’s grip on him tightened, arresting his movement.

“So, the car insurance folks called me today,” Crow Horse said.

Ray felt his cheeks burn. “Yeah?”

“They told me they’d settled my claim. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you, Raymond?”

Ray tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it stuck.

“No,” he said softly. He wished he wasn’t so close to Crow Horse; he felt those dark eyes boring into him, like they could see through him.

Crow Horse nodded slowly. “You think I didn’t ask for details, honey?”

Ray’s mouth was dry, too dry to speak. 

“The lady on the phone—nice lady, too, real sympathetic when I told her I hadn’t heard nothing about no claim—told me there was a little dustup in the parking lot at the Singing Sisters. Little fender bender; your truck backed into another car broadside. Didn’t do no damage to the truck, but the other vehicle had to have a new door put in.”

Crow Horse’s voice was even, nonjudgmental; his expression was neutral. Ray’s heart raced.

“Said it was three weeks ago,” Crow Horse said. His dark eyes scanned Ray’s face. “Now you wanna tell me why the hell you weren’t looking behind you as you backed up?”

“I—I don’t know. I was distracted, I guess. But everyone was fine, I—it was just a mistake.”

“And you lying about it? Not just not tellin’ me in the first place, but lying to my face right now when I asked you about it?”

Ray didn’t have an answer. He bore Crow Horse’s scrutiny, his breaths coming quicker, the color in his cheeks deepening.

“I won’t be lied to, Ray,” Crow Horse said quietly. 

“I’m sorry,” Ray said, his voice pleading, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“No, you’re not. Not yet. You’re going to be punished, not just for driving reckless, but for lying. Mostly for lying, you understand?”

Ray hung his head. “Yes, sir.”

“Bathroom,” Crow Horse said. “Now.”

Ray’s brow creased—he was almost always spanked in the bedroom; he was only punished in the bathroom if he acted up in there, or if he was in there when Crow Horse found him, like last month when Crow Horse had yanked him still soapy out of the shower and spanked him for not paying the gas bill on time. But he certainly didn’t want to put up any nonsense now, not with how much trouble he was in, so Ray walked into the bathroom, Crow Horse a few steps behind.

Crow Horse nodded to the closed seat of the toilet. “Sit.”

Ray sat. He watched with rising nerves as Crow Horse turned his back to him, searching around for something in the closet. Then he went to the sink, and Ray still didn’t understand what was going on. He watched Crow Horse lather up a bar of soap under the tap, and waited.

“You’re gettin’ your mouth washed out with soap,” Crow Horse said. “For lying.”

Ray swore he stopped breathing for a second. He had never in his life been punished that way, and he realized, now that it was an option, that the thought scared and nauseated him. Crow Horse’s fingers were covered in tiny soap bubbles as he approached Ray, and Ray wondered if soap tasted like it smelled.

“Come here,” Crow Horse said. Ray stood, and went to join him at the sink. “Open your mouth.”

Ray obeyed. Crow Horse put his free hand on the back of Ray’s neck, holding him in place, and with the other stuffed the bar of soap into Ray’s mouth. Ray gagged; the taste was awful, and it was everywhere, coating his tongue, choking him. He thought that would be it, just having to take the soap in his mouth, but then Crow Horse’s soapy fingers started scrubbing the inside of his mouth. The soap traveled across his tongue and against his teeth, where big chunks of the awful stuff got stuck in the nooks and crannies; Crow Horse pushed the soap hard against the sides of Ray’s mouth, making his jaw ache. It was hard to breathe—the physical presence of the soap and Crow Horse’s fingers was difficult to bear, and the horrible taste overtook all of his senses. Ray’s eyes watered.

The scrubbing lasted a couple minutes. By the time Crow Horse removed his fingers and the thick, waxy bar of soap, Ray was desperate for it to end. The minute the soap came out, Ray coughed hard, sucking the soapy saliva into his throat. 

“You can spit in the sink,” Crow Horse said, setting the bar of soap on the sink and rinsing his hands, “one time. And no rinsing your mouth.”

Mournfully, Ray bent his head over the sink and spit out a mess of bubbles. He tried to avoid his reflection in the mirror above the sink, but he caught a quick glimpse of himself—red-faced and wet-eyed and generally a mess.

“Bedroom,” Crow Horse said, and Ray went to stand by the bed. Crow Horse picked a slipper up off the floor and then sat on the edge of the bed, told Ray to take down his pants.

***

Ray lay squirming across Crow Horse’s lap as the attack on his backside continued. He was raw and swollen, pain throbbing from beneath the dimples in his back to above his knees. Ray could see the alarm clock on the nightstand from his position; Crow Horse had been spanking him steadily and hard for four minutes, and there was no end in sight.

The inside of Ray’s mouth was waxy with soap residue, and the taste remained. He wondered how long it would be before he couldn’t taste it anymore; he knew with certainty that he’d never look at a bar of soap the same way again. The slipper thudded against Ray’s sit spot; Ray watched the numbers of the clock turn over another minute.

One of his first spankings, Ray had whined and mewled and given a litany of excuses as to why he didn’t deserve the punishment. Crow Horse had reprimanded him, telling him first that he needed to take his medicine like a good boy, and second that he ought to be spending this time thinking about what he’d done wrong. That was always the hardest part for Ray, even now that getting his hide tanned was old hat; he spent his spankings enduring the pain and thinking nasty thoughts about Crow Horse, not facing up to what he’d done.

Six minutes, now, and Ray’s back molars ground together. _I lied,_ he thought. _I lied to my partner and best friend, and for what? To avoid the spanking that I’m getting anyway._ Ray’s lips trembled; his breath shook. Crow Horse kept bringing the slipper down in pitiless wallops across Ray’s ass and thighs, and all of a sudden, it clicked: he absolutely deserved this. He had acted like a child, and, accordingly, he was being punished like one. He deserved the soap in his mouth, and the sting in his backside. Every painful smack with the slipper was one bite of penance, and he deserved every moment of it.

The slipper stilled against Ray’s throbbing ass. 

“You learn a lesson yet?” Crow Horse asked.

Ray exhaled sharply. He wasn’t going to lie anymore.

“No, sir,” he said softly.

Surprise was evident in Crow Horse’s voice. “No? I oughta keep going?”

Ray’s eyes squeezed closed; Ray felt tears course down his burning cheeks.

“Yes, sir.”

Crow Horse ran his hand between Ray’s shoulder blades. “All right, _kola_. All right.”

Crow Horse raised the slipper again, and Ray’s whole body tensed as he heard it fall. It landed squarely in the middle of his sit spot, radiating pain through his whole body. Ray cried, and he watched the minutes tick by as he received a very deserved spanking.  



End file.
